


I Think About You Every Day

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It might be bad, M/M, except not really, gemmastyles and Louis were bffs, i wrote it on my phone, mini sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Gemma are best friends and Harry falls in love with Louis, later Louis gets on a plane for uni and Harry forgets about him until 5 years later when he puts up an ad for a flat mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think About You Every Day

Lou met Gemma in the 3rd grade. He doesn't exactly remember much of it as he was tired and scared of his first day in a new school, but he knows that Gem flounced right up to him in a pouffy pink tutu and a baggy ninja turtles shirt and announced that Louis was to be her bestest friend. That day at snack time, Gemma gave Louis half a sugar cookie and Louis gave her half of his juice box. Gemma was of course, right when she said that she and Louis were going to be best friends because at 14 when he was constantly biting his nails and his hair was always a mess, Gem sat him down and essentially forced him to tell her what was wrong. And as he was trying to figure out how to explain that he likes boys in the way that she liked boys, her little brother came bounding into her room and announced that he was gay. Louis simply followed the 12 year old's example and after Harry had left the room he said simply, "looks like Haz and I are both strictly dickly."

•••

The first time Harry met Louis he was barely 4, and he was playing in the melting March snow. Louis walked out with Gemma, and shyly hid behind her as she dragged her little brother inside and made him watch cartoons with them. By the time Harry was 12, he was out to everyone. Many people thought it was cute and inspiring that he was so sure of himself. Although they were mostly convinced it was a phase, Harry knew otherwise because he'd lie awake every night thinking about how lovely Louis looked as he chased a football (soccer ball) around the back yard, with his hair sticking to his forehead as he ran around with Gemma. And if at 12.5 Harry got himself off for the first time thinking about Louis' bum in footie shorts at school, well no one needed to know. By 14 Harry was probably too used to waking up and seeing Louis Tomlinson in the kitchen, watching Gemma try not to burn pancakes. And he was almost definitely too used to the way as soon as he'd step into the kitchen, Gemma would force him to take over breakfast and sit on the counter with Louis as they watched Harry expertly flip pancakes and pour batter. Harry's first kiss with a boy was extremely underwhelming. He was 16, at his first house party and slightly jealous of the way Louis was full-on snogging a college boy. So naturally, Harry grabbed the first cute senior he saw and made sure to kiss him extra forcefully. The worst bit about the kiss wasn't the way the senior sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth to roughly or how he pulled away to loudly and smirked too smugly, it was the fact that Louis hadn't separated from the college boy for even 3 seconds. Harry definitely isn't prepared for the way that on Gemma and Lou's graduation day he notices how beautiful Louis is and how crazily in love with him he his.

•••

Louis is glad when he leaves Cheshire with Gemma and heads for London and university and cute new boys and a new start. He just doesn't know why he feels like when he hugs one Harry Styles goodbye he feels like he's leaving a piece of him behind.

 

"IN NEED OF A FLATMATE SINGLE, GAY GUY WHO DOESNT GET LAID MUCH, SO NO AWKWARD SEX NOISES. ONLY ONE CAT AND I CAN COOK. ALSO IM NAMED AFTER HARRY POTTER SO THATS COOL. CALL OR TEXT BASICALLY WHENEVER."

Louis is in walking out of his favorite little hole-in-the-wall café when he sees the flyer with little numbers to rip off. Only 2 are missing and Louis could use a flatmate with Gemma moving in with Ashton next week. So he tears off one of the strips of paper and saves the number into his phone. He waits at least 3 weeks before calling the number and he's sure it's too late, but when a slow, deep, rough voice answers the phone with a sleepy, "hello?" he kind of hope it's not. Louis is moving in a week later, without even meeting the guy. They text back and forth and Louis has a lot in common with the guy that he's started calling "Potter." He's got boxes in his car and he's driving over when his phone flashes that he's got a new message.

Harry Pooper 2:14pm

Hey Louis, I'm not gonna be back from work till late. Sorry. There's a key under the door mat. Don't be shocked if there's a blonde, Irish lad on the couch, that's Niall. He's safe (mostly) xx

Louis sighs softly and shrugs it off, he'd been hoping to meet the guy but looks like that isn't happening.

•••

Even with a warning, seeing a small, drunk Irish lad on the couch was a bit of a shock. But it faded quickly when he stood and shook Louis' hand firmly. "'M Niall. You must be Louis." Before Louis can reply he's being pulled into a warm, strong hug and everything smells like chocolate and alcohol. After 20 minutes with Niall he's deemed him with the nickname Cocoa, because he reminds him of his first puppy. Bubbly, accepting, and extremely cuddly. Louis quite literally jumps in his seat on the couch when the door closes, as he was very amused watching Niall attempt to bite his toenails. Niall reacts sooner than Louis and rushes to the door. "'Arry!! Cmon mate, you've got to meet your roomie, he's amazing." And then there's some shuffling, laughing and finally, Louis is presented with none other than Harry Styles, older, hair longer and held back by a flowery scarf with a white button down this barely buttoned and exposing multiply dark tattoos etched over the milky skin, jeans tight and black and probably painted on, stupid brown boots that are probably untied, but he's still unmistakably Harry. And Louis is kicking himself for ever thinking that Harry would just be a cute, cuddly twink and nothing more. And while there is still something twinky and cuddly about Harry, he's definitely more gorgeous and sexy than cute. He can't help but remember the way he hugged him last, how he was soft and pudgy around the center and in his thighs, and looking at him now he definitely isn't anymore. And when he smiles and flashes blinding white teeth and a crater in his cheek, Louis barely recognizes that he's speaking. "Oh sorry, what?" Louis mumbled, quiet and sure that he's blushing. Harry just smiled easily and said, "Its great to see you? You look great, Boobear."

•••

Harry and Louis were always close but living together in their early twenties brought them closer. Louis would be lying if he said he never thought about tying Harry up, holding his long limbs down, and having his way with him. And when Harry cooked for the two of them, he couldn't deny the fact that he had the urge to kiss Louis when he gets a little sauce on his lips or when he playfully throws flour at Harry while making cookies. It was easy to fall into a routine and the routine was never broken until they went out for one night at the club.

•••

Louis was never particularly a jealous person, especially when he has no right to be jealous, but watching Harry move his pert little arse against some slimy pervert's crotch and listening to him whimper and moan filthily as the guy kissed his neck turned Louis into an irrational mess who can't keep downing vodka. So he sits at the bar, glaring at Harry and the man whilst wishing Harry was making those noises for him, telling him how good it feels. He'd been watching Harry's hips move and he's desperately wishing he was moving like that with Louis buried deep in him, and while he'd been thinking this he didn't notice Harry get up and head towards the bar, towards Louis. He can't hold back the whimper as Harry gently grips his crotch and then let's go, mumbling, "I saw you watching me dance with him." Louis grunts quietly, pulling the younger boy into him, slowly moving his hips against Harry's. "Let's go home"

•••

All Louis ever did was run, so when he woke up naked next to Harry in bed he knew what he had to do. He packed a bag, got in his car and drove away. Louis would build walls and shut everyone out. And when Harry woke up alone he couldn't really be surprised, but he couldn't deny that Louis had broken his heart again.

•••

Harry eventually moved on and moved away. He met a safe and stable boy who he couldn't help but fall in love with. He married the boy without a single thought to Louis. Sure, Louis was Harry's first love, and maybe his only burning passion, but Louis was like a wildfire. Beautiful from afar but destructive and burning too brightly for anyone to get close. Harry's new boy was the exact opposite. Quiet and smart, warm and solid. But best of all, he'd still be there in the morning, sometimes with bacon and eggs. He was safe, and Harry knew he was settling for less than he wanted. So he stayed. They had four kids and a puppy with a white picket fence.

•••

Louis however, broke his own heart everyday thinking about Harry and what could've come from that night. He thinks about this everyday and he hurts so much. And if Louis grows old with nothing but a cat and a dingy flat well, no one cared much anyway.


End file.
